in his world of black&white
by less.than.three.eti
Summary: ...she was the lightest shade of grey.   /AU


_disclaimed._

He was looking at the paper in front of him. A self-test, telling you what kind of person you were. _Doesn't Kurenai have anything else to do than give out useless tests? _He mused, thinking of his moody and very pregnant psychology teacher. He looked at the white_white__**white **_sheet and read the black_black__**black **_words printed on it.  
><strong>#1 Are you a) a calm, patient person or b) an impatient, easily angered one.<strong>

_Easy, _he thought about to write down a) but then he stopped himself thinking of all the times he hit the dobe and every glare he sent his brother's way. _B then _but it still wasn't right. So he did the only logical thing – scribbled 'In between' under the question.  
><strong>#2 Do you keep your thoughts a) mostly to yourself or do you b) share them with other people?<strong>

_Easier, _was his first thought. He kept the emotionless mask for a reason, surely. But that didn't seem right as well – Naruto did know his secrets, and as much as he disliked it Itachi did as well. And not to mention that nosy, sweet, caring mother of his. 'Hn, in between' he wrote with so much pressure the pen made a hole in the paper where the comma was supposed to be.

He got up from his desk and went over to his black_black__**black**_ bed with the plain white_white__**white **_sheets and threw himself across the mattress. It was a Saturday night and he didn't want to go to bed at…what was the time again? _8PM,damn it. _And again he did the only logical thing – took his phone from his pocket and wrote a quick text.  
><strong>I'm bored, humor me. <strong>_**Sasuke  
><strong>_**What do u want, bastard?**_** Naruto  
><strong>_**get me out.**_** Sasuke  
><strong>_**Ok,princess come pick me ' to Ino's**_**. Naruto**_

And he smirked. Whenever he wanted a distraction of some sort Naruto was up for the challenge. He pocketed his phone, made sure he had his wallet and car keys and put a pair of black_black__**black **_6.0's. He made his way through the plain,small house he shared with his brother to the big garage holding Itachi's precious babies. Sasuke was a lucky guy – his brother worked in a car shop much like those you see on programs for the Discovery channel. Hell he even had a show along with his co-workers. It meant driving a different car every day and owning some of the most luxurious cars you could think of. Sasuke himself was the heir to the family business since his brother had settled on a different occupation. He was going to inherit _Uchiha corp. _Uchiha had become a brand, as famous as Dior with an emblem as easily recognizable as the Adidas strips. Nowadays saying you had an Uchiha was like showing off your Louis Vuitton, and their heels could rival Louboutins and Manolos.

He hopped in the Range Rover Vogue he had proclaimed his the first time he saw it and drove off. It was a fifteen-minute ride to Naruto's so he reached out his hand and turned on the radio.

"_**Green reminds me**__** o**__**f everything we said**__**,**__** it blinds me**__**…" **__No,no,no. _he thought changing the station.  
><em><strong>" then you're cold,you're yes then you're no,you're in then you're 're wrong when it's right it's black and it's white…" <strong>_again he changed the station.  
><strong>" <strong>_**I'm driving around in my car**__**,**__**I'm driving too fast**__**,**__**I'm driving too far**__**,**__**I'd like to change my point of view**__** - **__**I feel so lonely**__**,**__**I'm waiting for you**__**,**__**But nothing ever happens and I wonder**__**…**__**I wonder how**__**,**__**I wonder why**__** – y**__**esterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky**__**.**__**And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree**__**" **__it started out nicely_ he thought _but no_ and he turned off the radio.

Before he knew it he was parking in front of the idiot's house. Naruto was already outside on the swings looking at the night sky. Sasuke revved the engine and he looked to his left,startled. Then a bright smile broke on his face and his light eyes sparkled. He was easily recognizable in the dark with that light hair of his. Unconsciously Sasuke looked in the rear-view mirror making sure his hair and eyes were still black_black__**black. **_

The door opened and Naruto threw himself in the car not bothering to put on his seatbelt.  
>"You won't believe what Ino told me,teme!" he said in that loud,cheerful voice of his.<br>"She's throwing a party again?" Sasuke guessed.  
>"NO!She has a new roomie!" he said looking thrilled to meet said 'roomie'.<p>

They drove in silence after that. Ino lived on Konoha Square in the Glass Tower so whoever that roomie was she was either loaded or Ino's best friend. Or both. Sasuke parked the car in the underground parking of the Tower and they made their way to the elevators. Of course Ino would live on the top floor. She was that typical daddy's girl who got the best of everything. They arrived in front of the door and Naruto rang the doorbell but instead of Ino on the doorstep they saw another girl. Sasuke looked her up and down _Light hair,light eyes,full lips,long legs – conventional beauty._ Those were his thoughts. He then turned to Naruto. His idiot of a friend was gaping at her and looked absolutely awestruck.  
>"Uhh, hey. You here for the welcome-party?" she said,an uneasy smile playing on her lips.<br>"Something like that." Sasuke answered when he saw Ino in the background.  
>"The name's Sakura by the way" she said and made room for them to step in the apartment.<p>

Naruto was _half_-right – it wasn't a party, but the living room was crowded. Karin was yapping away about shoes and clothes and boys and Ino was flailing around. Shikamaru and Kiba were sprawled on the couch quietly discussing something. Neji was texting. _Tenten probably _Sasuke thought with a smirk. There was a sweet aroma of food in the air, meaning Hinata was in the kitchen and the new girl was gone. Sasuke sat himself on the loveseat facing a floor-to-ceiling window and looked at the dark_dark__**dark**_Konoha with it's brigh_bright__**bright **_lights and frowned. He felt the loveseat shift and upon looking to his left he found the missing co-host. She had a weird look on her face, confused maybe? And then she spoke quietly.  
>"I didn't catch your name"<br>He looked at her, the small smile playing on her lips, still wearing that look.  
>"Sasuke Uchiha" he answered, waiting for the squealing and the 'OhMyGod!I have a pair of Uchihas in my closet!' but it never came. Instead her smile grew.<br>"Like Itachi Uchiha...?" she left her sentence hanging and he smirked. "Hn."  
>"I swear Akatsuki make the sweetest rides! I'm trying to get my dad to buy me the BMW." She said, shifting around to face him.<br>"Good choice" he told her.

They spent the night talking about cars and TV shows and everything else that did not include clothes and heels. And he was thankful for it.  
>_<p>

The second time he saw her was at the supermarket. He was putting tomatoes in a bag when she called him. She complained about Ino never going grocery shopping and asked for help. They walked together, him checking all the labels and reading them thoroughly and her taking random stuff and piling them in her cart. They were in front of the vegetables section.  
>"Sasuke, can you take a few red apples, please" she asked, busying herself with Ino's beloved grapes.<br>He looked at her, uncertain, but figured it wouldn't be that hard. He went in front of the three piles of apples and stared at them. A label was standing between two of the piles with the price of red apples. He took a bag in one hand and an apple from the left pile in the other but then felt someone grab the hand holding the apple. "I said red, Sasuke." She pouted. "I got it, don't worry" and the smile was back on.

Once they finished with their groceries he helped her put her bags in her car and called Itachi to give him a lift.  
>_<p>

Their next meeting was coincidental again. He was sitting at Starbucks looking at some things for his dad on his laptop when somebody sat on the seat across from him. It was Sakura. She had that confused-like look again but something about her was off. _It's the shirt _he thought looking at the familiar piece of clothing Naruto loved so much. It was oversized and had a picture of a bowl of ramen on it and Sasuke _**despised it. **__That dobe and his ramen,tch.  
><em>"Does it clash that much" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. He lowered his gaze and softly said no. Her phone rang then and she picked up, ignoring him. "Ya, piggy. Okay. Mhmm- oh no I'm at Starbucks. No, with Sasuke. Yes that Sasuke. No, Ino. No. Okay,I'm coming. Want something? Okay." And she ended the call. "Sorry, for intruding Sasuke. I gotta run, Ino's trying to use the washing machine **again**" she said,rolling her eyes "I'll see you around,ok?" and without waiting for an answer she was gone.

He looked at the chair she had occupied not 10 seconds ago, then got back to his paperwork smirking at the stress she put on 'again'.  
>_<p>

It was Sunday. He had been doing paper work all week and was enjoying his sleep that morning. Last night he made a plan – sleep in, order doughnuts, watch TV, make pizza, watch TV again, go to bed. But at 9AM his phone rang. With a string of obscenities he picked it up and growled a hello. And then he heard her voice.  
>"Good morning, sleepy head" she said "me and Ino have this dilemma on what dress I should buy for my birthday party,<em>whichyouaretotallyinvitedto<em>, and since your father owns a clothing brand…" she trailed off.  
>"Really,Sakura?" he asked, clearly annoyed.<br>"Pleeeease?" and he could totally imagine her pout. Totally.  
>"Hot pink and orange are in this season. Good night." And he pressed 'end call' before he could hear her dry "…really?".<br>_

Once he fully woke up he felt like an ass. So he got up, took a shower, got dressed and made his way to the garage. This time he took Itachi's brand new black_black__**black **_Camaro and drove off. Ten minutes later he was in the Tower's parking lot dialing what he was sure to be Sakura's number. And it was.  
>"Hey,Sasuke. I went with red. So what's up" <em>she speaks a lot<em> he mused.  
>"Are you at home?" he asked.<br>"Yeah,why?" she sounded confused. _Good.  
><em>"Come down I have a surprise for you." And he ended the call.

Five minutes later she was down, dressed in a tank top,PJs and sneakers. When she saw the car her eyes brightened all the more and her full lips formed an O. She jumped in and looked at him like a kid, waiting for permission to open its Christmas presents.  
>"We're going for a drive,riiiight?" she asked. He nodded. "OhMyGod I saw this car on yesterday's episode! Sasuke I can't believe you managed to pull this off!"<br>"Wasn't that hard. Idiot left his keys on the table" he shrugged. Sasuke was actually glad he could get this car – he had to go all ninja and sneak into Itachi's room for the keys! He wasn't lying though – they were on his bedtime table.

And they drove off into the sunset. Scratch that – it was noon. They drove around Konoha, passing some places twice or more times but they didn't care. When they were on the highway she stuck her head out and screamed and laughed and flailed and had a good time. Even Sasuke cracked a smile or two. But after some time they grew silent.

"Hey,Sasuke" she said,breaking the silence.  
>"Hn?"<br>"I know." She said looking at him. He kept driving but knitted his eyebrows. "I _**know**_." She repeated. "It's been right before my eyes from the moment we met. You drive way too carefully,you read every label. This morning when you said hot pink and orange, at Starbucks when you said the shirt doesn't clash. That time when you and Naruto came over I looked like a box of crayons threw up all over me, my shoes were red,my shorts were purple and my shirt was neon blue. And even now – we look ridiculous together you're tall, dark and handsome and me?" she quieted down. "I have pink hair,Sasuke,_**pink. **_That's why people look at us like that."  
>He tried to look nonchalant "Your point is?" he asked.<br>"I'm not that dumb,you know. I figured it out – you're colorblind."

Sasuke stopped the car. He couldn't believe it. He stepped out and sat at bus stop that was near. She followed. His jaw clenched.  
>"…Sasuke?" she tried.<br>"Don't"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Don't waste your breath. I've heard it before - the "I can't be with someone who doesn't recognize the color of my eyes" speech."

He looked hurt. She grabbed one of his large hands in her smaller one. " I wasn't gonna say that" she mused. He took his hand out of hers and stood up,his back to the bench. Before he could walk away she hopped on it, turned him around and kissed him like there was no would have if she hadn't missed his lips. He looked at her, squinting, trying really hard to see something.  
>"Are they blue" he asked,giving up.<br>"Green" she said,hopping off the bench. Only now did he realize how short she was.  
>"Great not only does my woman look like sunshine on crack, she barely reaches my chin too."<br>"I like the sound of that" she said as she was climbing in the car.

And this time they really drove off into the sunset.


End file.
